Therapeutic vascular occlusions (embolizations) are used to prevent or treat pathological conditions in situ. Compositions including embolic particles are used for occluding vessels in a variety of medical applications. Embolic particles can be delivered to a target site in a body of a subject using, for example, a catheter.